Xena Drabbles
by PenelopeJess
Summary: Short stories--some from fanfic challenges on forums
1. The First Time

**WARNING:** Contain graphic "scenes". This chapter is about the first time Xena and Gabrielle had sexual intimacy.

* * *

"Xena..."

"Go to sleep, Gabrielle." Xena muttered groggily. _Must be one of her sleepless nights. Maybe if she talk about the stars and the cold wind at night, come up with some philosophy of her own, she'll fall asleep like singing her own lullaby._

But Gabrielle turned and draped her hand over Xena's body, her small hand just touching the almost sensative spot on Xena's hip. The warrior let out a soft gasp, frowned in annoyance and willed herself to drift off to sleep. Unexpectedly, the blond's body inched closer to her, and Xena could feel the bard's breath on her back. Another hand reached up and brushed her hair away to expose the back of her neck. Xena stiffened, recognizing these signals.

"Gabrielle..." Unexpectedly, the hand on the hip reached further down, finding its way under the leathers and started tracing the hip bone teasingly. Xena swallowed hard, but she made no moves to stop her.

"You know, my first time with Perdicus, he taught me how to do it right." Gabrielle whispered into Xena's neck, her breath warm and tingly against the cold, night air. "He told me that a man and a woman are not very different when it comes to such intimacy. That we like to be touched almost the same ways."

_Are you not going to ramble about stars and gods tonight, Gabrielle? _Xena thought, desperately trying to fight the urge to face her companion and shove her tiny hand between her legs. The tingling sensation was building up and warmth had started to spread between her legs. _This is not right, Xena._ She told herself.

Gabrielle continued. "Is he right?" She leaned over and kissed Xena, soft, on the shoulders, her tongue flickering out to taste the warrior's. This time, Xena turned around and allowed Gabrielle's lips to travel across her collar bone and to the base of her neck. She drew in a breath.

"Is that right?" Xena managed to ask, but Gabrielle only moaned against her in response. "How did... Perdicus touch you, then...?"

Gabrielle's lips traveled to the side of Xena's face, kissing her jawline and reached up to bite softly onto Xena's ear.

"Like this." She whispered into the warrior's ear, then her hand moved down along the hip line and found its way home. Xena shivered with expected pleasure. "He...must be quite experienced." Gabrielle laughed, in a sexy tone that Xena had never expected. The soft hands pulled aside the leather covering the crotch and with a leg, she spread the warrior's legs. She fumbled around, trying to find the right spot, then rubbed against it when she hear a gasp.

"You're a fast learner." Xena drew in a sharp breath. Gabrielle looked down into the baby blues and smiled. "I'm sure I have much more to learn from you."

"Do you want to?" She asked, and Gabrielle nodded.

"Rule number 1, once you start, don't stop." Gabrielle grinned, replacing her hand with her knee and slipped the leathers off Xena's shoulder, slowly undressing her. She leaned down and kissed the spot between the warrior's breasts, then a little further down that released another gasp. Her nipples stood and she suck in a breath, her hands started undoing Gabrielle's top. The knee between Xena's legs pushed forward and the warrior arched her back with a moan.

"And you've never done this before?" Xena asked.

"I'm merely doing what he did," she said, "But I improvised, seeing how I don't own a certain part."

Xena wet her lips and pushed her companion's skirt down. "Well, keep doing what you're doing." Her hands traced Gabrielle's ribs on the way to her breasts, and with both thumbs she rubbed gently across her nipples. The pressure from Gabrielle's knee lessened, showing the pleasure that the blond felt. Then Xena's hands moved on top cup Gabrielle's face, pulling her down for a kiss. The knee left its spot and Xena allow her legs to widen, welcoming the contact of Gabrielle's thigh and positioned her own between the other pair of legs. Suddenly, she flipped their position and grinned down at Gabrielle.

"Let me show you how it's done." Xena grinned, the mischievous glint in her eyes reflected under the moonlight. Gabrielle ran her hand down Xena's sides, quickly learning the warrior's sensitive areas and teased around the hip bones. Xena pressed her body against the blond and started the thrusting movement, using her hip to induce pleasures in the young body and at the same time, finding her own at the bard's knee. In her own time, Xena slid further down, burying her head between the legs and her tongue flickered out to tease the blond. A moan escaped the bard's lips and Xena licked again, slowly at first, then let the pace increase to an almost impossible speed. Once Gabrielle has reached ecstasy, Xena inched up, kissing the flat stomach and slowly find her way up. Gently, she guided Gabrielle's hand between her legs and positioned it right. Taking the hint, Gabrielle started rubbing slowly, and even flicking momentarily, then, slowly turning Xena to her back.

"My turn." She said slyly. Xena merely raised an eyebrow at her. "What? I'm a fast learner. Give me a chance." With a shrug, Xena laid back and allowed Gabrielle her way.

The warm, wet tongue flickered across her crotch, the hot-cold sensation filled her with pleasure. Then by mimicking Xena's moves the best she can, Gabrielle brought the strong, warrior body to convulsions of pleasure, then playfully licked Xena's hipbones as she emerged from below. A moan escaped the soft lips and a hand pushed the blond down between the strong legs again. But this time, Xena's foot found its way between Gabrielle's legs and as the blond's tongue work, Xena's foot weaved its magic between the young bard's legs. And after another episode of pleasure, Gabrielle collapsed onto Xena's stomach with a smile.

"Goodnight, Xena." she mumbled against the soft skin.

"Goodnight, Gabrielle."


	2. First Kiss

**Fanfic Challenge: **First Kiss between Gabrielle and Xena.

**Challenged Setting:** A rough storm forced Gabrielle and Xena to take shelter in the caves

* * *

Gabrielle skipped along behind Xena and Argo with a scroll and a quill in her hands, stopping momentarily to jot down her train of thoughts for the new addition to her stories.

"We got to head for shelter."

"Because...?" Gabrielle scribbled on without looking up.

"You jinxed it."

That caught her attention. "Excuse me?"

Xena turned her head without stopping her pace. "Your 'It was a dark and stormy night' opening to your story," she said, using her best, mocking voice when quoting the line. Instead of feeling insulted, Gabrielle's eyes lit up.

"I didn't think you were listening! Do you like it so far?"

"Well, I hear everything, but I also know how to block them out when I want to. And a storm is coming, it's not going to be pretty." Xena explained. "You'd better keep up if you want to be under a shelter by the time the storm hits."

At that, Gabrielle caught up with Xena and tucked her scrolls into the bag hanging off Argo's side.

"Where are we headed?"

"Don't know. Nearest solid shelter we can find; we might have to spend the night there."

Gabrielle sighed, knowing the high possibility of them sleeping on hard ground tonight.

"Please let us find an inn, please let us find an inn..." she muttered under her breathe.

****

A few more miles ahead and Xena tilted her head up in the air. She eyed the clouds, sniffed the air and changed course.

"There are no inns in that direction!" Gabrielle protested.

Xena smirked. "Who said anything about going to an inn?"

Gabrielle growled under her breath.

"Keep up..." Xena warned playfully.

"Can I at least ride Argo?"

"Nope."

****

There was no more skipping, not even a soft humming from Gabrielle's lips. She plowed at the ground with her staff and dragged herself almost unwillingly after Xena.

"Are we there yet?"

"I don't know." Xena teased.

"You better not have lost your way."

"Take me with you!" Xena mocked, giggling a little.

If looks could kill, Gabrielle would have sent a sword through Xena's back with her glare. With a _"hrmf"_, Gabrielle quickened her pace, moving ahead of Xena and straight towards the opening of the cave ahead. Xena smiled. _At least she didn't just walk pass it._

"Looks clean, looks stable, looks like we can spend the night here." Gabrielle announced with a toothy grin. "Can we stay here? Please, please, please? I'm tired, I'm hungry, my legs are sor--"

"Alright."

"Really?" Unexpectedly, Gabrielle bounced up and threw her arms around Xena for a hug. Quickly, she grabbed the furs from the bags and set them down on a clear spot in the middle of the cave as Argo's rein was tied to a protruding rock inside the cave.

"I'll give you a massage tonight if you cook dinner."

Gabrielle plopped down on the furs and closed her eyes; she stroked it with a blissful sigh. "I can live without a back massage."

"Are you sure? I'm the one giving the massage, not Argo," Xena lured, doing a playful, seductive walk towards Gabrielle. "And I, have many skills." She knelt down on the furs and leaned forward, trapping Gabrielle's body between her own and the ground. Feeling the shadow cast above her, Gabrielle pried an eye open.

"Please?" And it was Xena's turn to give a toothy grin.

"We only have onions, garlic and potato." Gabrielle said, closing her eye. Xena rolled over to her side of the furs, resting her hands on her stomach and crossed her legs. "That'll do." she said. Gabrielle groaned inwardly, hesitating.

Xena reached down and slapped Gabrielle's thigh playfully. "C'mon!"

"Alright, alright." Gabrielle grumbled. "But, you're collecting the wood for fire."

It was Xena's turn to pout. "Uh-uh, if you want food, you gotta work for it."

"Fine, but you're doing the washing up if you still want that massage."

****

Rain had started to pour outside, drops hitting mercilessly onto anything and everything. If they had headed toward the inn, they'd have been drenched before reaching shelter. Gabrielle watched as Xena slurped the stew up happily. It was one of the rare moments to see that smile on Xena's face. Feeling the gaze cast upon her, Xena wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and looked up, suddenly self-conscious.

"What?"

"Nothing," Gabrielle shook her head and looked back down at the stew in her hands, embarrassed.

Xena gave out a laugh. "Remember that day in the caves?"

"Which?"

"That one I found you in when you were high on---oh right, you won't remember." Xena said, setting her bowl aside and made herself comfortable on the furs, leaning against the cool rocks behind her.

"Tell me." Gabrielle urged, collecting the utensils for washing.

"Nah, it's embarrassing--for you."

Gabrielle took a moment to contemplate. "No, tell me."

A playful grin drew across Xena's face as she re-enacted the incident. She leaned back on her hands with her legs stretched lazily out in front of her and stared up and Gabrielle.

"By the Gods, Xena!" she mocked. Gabrielle raised and eyebrow, then frowned, rinsing the bowls with the rain at the entrance of the cave..

"You're beaaaautiful."

Gabrielle laughed. "I did _not_ do that!" Xena joined in, nodding as she now sat crossed legged on the floor looking up as Gabrielle overturned the bowls and left it on the rocks to dry.

"And you had a whole, imaginary choir inside with you." She went on as Gabrielle positioned herself next to her. "I told you to keep an eye on them but you came after me eventually, claiming that one of the imaginary members told you that you should."

Gabrielle looked down, blushing.

"I told you you won't want to hear it."

"Well I'm glad you told me," Gabrielle confessed, sitting up so both of them are leaning their backs against the rocks. "So I can tell you this without the influence of henbane. Xena, you _are_ beautiful. You're the most beautiful person I've ever met." She said, her hand found its way to Xena's and held on to it gently. Xena looked away, flustered. It's not often that Xena hear a genuine praise that needed no returning favor. Gabrielle leaned forward tilted Xena's face up so their eyes met.

"Beautiful on the inside, and the outside." Gabrielle said, her voice almost a whisper. Then, her eyes drifted down to Xena's lips and she closed the gap between them. Before Xena could react, Gabrielle planted her lips down onto hers with a gentle kiss. Quick, yet the passion and warmth is felt. Xena returned the kiss with more pressure than before. The kiss was then cut short when Gabrielle suddenly pushed herself away.

"Oh gods," she cried, putting a hand to her head. "I'm so sorry Xena, I don't know what I'm doing." She looked up, unsure of what to expect. "I've never done this bef--" Xena pressed two fingers against Gabrielle's lips and smiled.

"I have," she said softly and her smile widened. "Let's get some sleep."

Xena slid down into her furs and Gabrielle stared speechlessly after her friend. Xena lay on her side facing Gabrielle and closed her eyes.

"Go to sleep, Gabrielle." Xena mumbled when she didn't feel Gabrielle moving into her furs. But at that, Gabrielle slipped quietly down and drew the furs up to her shoulders. She positioned herself to face Xena, sleep still unwilling to come.

"Are we okay, Xena?"

Sensing the worry in her voice, Xena opened her eyes and met Gabrielle's. "Yes, we are." she promised. Gabrielle smiled and snuggled against Xena's body and eventually drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Fine Line Between Love and Friendship

**What if Xena has fallen in love with one of the guys in her journey and they decided to stay together? How would the relationship of Xena, Gabrielle and said guy be? **

**Timeline/Episode Adaptation: **Old Ares Had a Farm

* * *

"Oh Xenaaa...?" Gabrielle poked her head out from the door frame and smiled awkwardly at the couple making a meal together. Sure, Xena and her have been best friends since Day 1, but ever since Ares gave up his immortality and decided for things to stay that way for the chance to be with Xena, the three of them have settled down in the farm that used to be Xena's home. That "X" carved on the pillar outside now has a "A" next to it, and a silly little heart in between the letters, both carved by the formed God of War.

"Hmm...?" Xena said, running a finger through the saucepan and tasting the sauce for the evening's meal. Neither of them had any culinary skills but Xena was convinced that they could work something out. "Besides," she had said "I think I've watched you cook enough times to not come up with something along the lines of Joxer's radish stew."

"Can I speak to you for a moment?" Gabrielle requested, her fingers tapping impatiently on the wooden frame. "Privately."

"More salt." She instructed and leaned forward to give a peck on Ares' cheek. Who would've thought the two former warriors would fall in love and made each other softer. "I'll be right back." She said, then wiped her hands on her apron and followed Gabrielle out of the kitchen.

"Yesssss?" She dragged, raising an eyebrow at the blond. Gabrielle's cheeks glowed red as she looked down and around, obviously nervous. "So I was thinking, tonight...?"

"You sure?"

Gabrielle nodded. "I _need_ to, Xena."

Xena laughed. "Now, is that desperation I hear?"

Gabrielle smacked her hard on the arm, then crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Nothing's changed, Gabrielle." she mimicked, rolling her eyes.

"I'm just kidding. Whatever Gabrielle wants, Gabrielle gets, remember? Now, c'mere." Xena said, gathering the blond in her arms and kissed her softly on top of her head.

"Is dinner going to be edible?" Gabrielle asked, still entangled in their embrace. Xena chuckled and pulled back, playfully poking Gabrielle's nose.

"Well pooky, you'll find out soon enough."

* * *

"Dinner wasn't bad. At least it wasn't Joxer's recipe." Gabrielle said, snuggling under the covers. Xena stretched an arm over and closed the distance between their bodies. "Well, that man brought an army down without lifting a sword."

"That's true." Gabrielle said, looking up to drown herself in the mesmerizing blue eyes. Her eyes flutter close as they lean in for a kiss when someone cleared his throat loudly.

"I think that is _my_ bed you're sleeping on? And what the hell are you two doing?" Ares demanded, raising an eyebrow at them. Xena growled under her breathe and rolled her eyes, then turned to Ares with a sweet smile.

"Well it's not like you've never seen anything like this before." She cooed. Ares pretended to think about it, then smiled.

"That''s true," he grinned and pounced down on the foot of the bed, wriggling his eyebrows. "Is this my little surprise for doing fine for tonight's dinner?"

"He is _not_ seeing me naked." Gabrielle protested.

"Oh puh-lease. Like I'd really want to see _you_ naked." Ares huffed. At that, Xena sat up, not bothering to cover her naked body and tried not to roll her eyes when Ares' gaze was fixated at her glory.

"Alright Ares, we've done this before, and I've told you before that this will happen. If you have a problem with that, get out of the room." she snarled, but Ares' grin only grew wider.

"I like my women feisty." He teased, but his expression changed when he turned to Gabrielle who clutched the sheets tightly to herself. "Of course I don't have a problem," He said, with a hint of sarcasm. "But only if... I join in?"

"I'm sure as hell not going to do anything with _you_." Gabrielle insisted.

"Funny, I feel the same."

Xena looked from Gabrielle to Ares, then shrugged. "Well then, more for me!"


	4. When Fates Collide

**Fanfic Challenge:** Alternate Universe from episode _When Fates Collide_

* * *

A cold laughter emerged from the shadows behind. I glanced toward it as Gabrielle darted behind the curtains.

"I know you're there!" Alti shouted across the balcony. I challenged her gaze as her eyes lingered across the vast space a moment longer, then turned to me and raped me with her eyes. I felt her gaze touched the very bottom of my soul and flinched when her cold fingers brushed against my cheek.

"I had the most _interesting_ vision today, of you and the playwright." She said, her eyes travelled across my collarbones and down my chest, then that sly laugh again.

"Tell me 'bout it." My expression remained hard. Suddenly, the soft yet eerie caress turned into a venom grip around my throat. A gasped escape as darkness overtook my vision and a wave of dizziness rushed in. My eyes rolled back as the vision unfolded in my mind's eye.

_"Take me with you, Xena. I want to be just like you." Gabrielle pleaded. "You saw the man that I am to marry? I can't live like this!"_

_"Why not? He's nice and gentle—rare qualities in a man." Xena said._

_"It's not the nice and gentle parts that I have a problem with, it's the boring and square parts."_

***flash***

_"I need to believe that you believe me, Lyceus. It's so hard to be alone." Xena whispered as she rubbed the cover of her brother's casket. Behind, a tiny blond emerged._

_"You're not alone."_

***flash to Gabrielle***

_"Wherever Xena goes, I go."_

***flash to Xena***

_"Whatever Gabrielle wants, Gabrielle gets."_

***flash***

_"I love you, Xena."_

_Snow falls as the sounds of hammering and strong wind swirls around them._

_"You're the best thing in my life, Gabrielle."_

***flash***

_"Our souls belong together, Gabrielle. Join me!" the demonic Xena demanded. The determination in archangel Gabrielle's eyes wavered for a moment, then the green grew cold and she shook her head, the grip to her sword tightens. ---------_

"What is this?!" a voice demanded and the grip was tore from my throat. My eyes snapped open and instinctively, I rubbed the sore spot where Alti gripped. The room spun around me and I blinked once, twice. Guards locked Alti's arms behind her while she stood still, but the smug look in her eyes made me want to kill her then and there. My husband gathered me in his arms and I held on for support.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes..." I managed to croak a reply, my gaze flickered towards the balcony opposite to see the wave of fear pass through the green eyes before she disappeared into the shadows again.

Caesar drew his sword and held the tip by Alti's throat. "Give me one good reason not to kill you right now." I staggered forward and held his arm down.

"No," I demanded. "I want to kill her myself, and I want to do it in front of Rome, with its people as the witnesses."

Caesar eyed me, then lowered his sword. "Very well, then. Guards, take her away. And be careful--she's a very powerful woman."

"I'll kill you alright," I muttered under my breath. "But not before I find out what I want to know."

* * *

"Leave us." I demanded as I descend towards Alti's cell. As the guards started to protest, the well-practiced icy glare cut any words that was about to be spluttered.

"I said leave us. I can take care of myself."

The men bowed. "Yes, my Empress."

With everyone else out of ear shot, Alti looked up and smiled. "You want to know more, don't you?"

"Show me everything you know, and I'll spare you."

She laughed. "Be careful what you promise, my darling. In this... other life," she said, rising from the bench gracefully and almost glided toward me. "I want to kill you." She whispered, her dark eyes bore into mine before her hand reached out and gripped my throat again. I gasped, my knees buckled and I feel my body collapse with only the grip on my neck holding it up.

_"You want me to fist a fish?" Gabrielle asked, fingers a strand of her golden locks in self-admiration._

_"Yeah."_

_"I can hardly say it right, let alone do it."_

***flash***

_"Xena, you used our only frying pan! You have weapons, don't you?!" the blond demanded._

_"Well I like to be creative, get my juices flowing."_

_"Can we cook with your juices?"_

***flash***

_"Rise and shine everybody, rise and shine."_

_Xena sat up groggily, a snarl on her face as she swung her chakram straight into Joxer's chest. With a smile, she laid back on the bedroll as next to her, Gabrielle woke up and stared on in disbelief._

_"You... you... you killed Joxer?"_

***flash***

_Gabrielle's head rested on Xena's bare chest with an arm draped across her stomach. Xena brushed Gabrielle's hair back and planted a soft kiss on her forehead._

_"You like what I do?" Gabrielle asked mischievously._

_"It's alright." Xena smirked, only to be jabbed playfully in her side. She squirmed and turned her body to face Gabrielle._

_"Do you like what I do?"_

_Gabrielle pretended to think about it, leaned forward and smiled. "Just between you and me, you are better than Perdicus. Waaaay better..."---------------_

"What the hell are you doing out here?" It was his voice again.

"The Empress, she---" before the guard could finish stammering, Caesar charged in and delivered a kick straight into Alti's stomach, forcing her grip off me. He stood between Alti and I, and drew his sword at her--it was almost funny to see his protectiveness over me.

"You stay away from her." he warned the prisoner, then turned to the guards. "Get the empress out of here. NOW!"

Guards scrambled to help me to my feet.

"Kill me, Xena, and you'll never find out." Alti called out. I could feel Caesar's confused and curious gaze to my back. I hesitated but continued forward. "If what you see is what you want, with my powers, I can help you achieve it!"

* * *

"What did you see?" he asked, hand stroking my hair and caressing my shoulders.

"What are you talking about?"

"What Alti said--"

"She's blabbering nonsense—just like every other prisoner that we captured, desperate to go on living their miserable lives."

"Hmm." I knew he didn't believe me. Pulling the covers away, I started to change.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To get some fresh air. Alone." The last vision had left me in a lustful thirst, but not one to be quenched by my husband.

* * *

Next thing I know, I was standing outside the playwright's room with a hood over my head. I knocked.

"Wait," I said when I heard the knobs turning. "Pretend you're checking the locks, then draw the curtains like you're going to bed."

"...Empress?"

"Do it." I had to make sure that if Caesar was watching, he won't suspect a thing.

She did as was told, and then invited me into a dimly lighted room that was for her stay.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, but it was a customary question. Her eyes shone with a mix of surprise and happiness--something I hoped I didn't misinterpret.

"Yes, yes. Just...checking to make sure that you're being taken care of." I blabbered, not even knowing if it was a lie. But it had to be, right? What am I doing here?

"That is very kind of you." she said, but I could almost hear her thoughts--_Sure, with a hood around your head and everything, alone at this hour with no guards by your side._

"Can I get you anything? Drink?"

"No no, that's alright."

She smiled, and we fell into an awkward silence. It seemed like both of us were searching for words to say, then she gestured to the hood still above my head.

"Oh." I reached up and removed it.

And she giggled shyly.

"So, where do you get your inspirations from? For your plays." A safe topic to begin with, I suppose.

"You know, when I look at you, I feel like I know you already." She said instead, almost in sync with my question. I was dumbfounded, unsure of how to response.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to--"

"No," I said softly and met her green eyes. "I feel the same way." And then like a moth drawn to a flame, I inched forward and leaned down. My mind was screaming with protests but nothing was stopping me from doing what I was about to do. She tilted her head up in response and our lips met. The touch was soft and warm, but it lit a wick at the pit of my stomach and the fire is slowly growing.

I smiled as we pulled away, but I wanted more. "You know, I've seen the strangest things about you and I."

"Yeah? From a kiss?" She asked, reaching out for more as her hands found its way to my sides. I drew in a sharp breathe as her touch came into contact with my hips. Her fingers traced my hipbones teasingly and the tingling sensation started to build up between my legs

"Yeah," I answered dreamily, ready to dive in to devour her. "Let me show you..."

Tomorrow, I've decided as I have my hands around her tiny waist and her leg between mine, that Alti will die and so will Caesar. Julius Caesar is a man who holds his power and reputation high above everything else, his love for me will not make what happened tonight an exception. Pity, we made a great team. I love to hold power in my hands, I love the many promises that Alti delivered, but after what she showed me and what I found here, there is nothing I want more to have those visions come true. I am Xena, the Empress of Rome, and I will rely on no one but myself. I smiled as Gabrielle cried out in pleasure. _I_ will make those visions come true, starting from tomorrow.


	5. Life After Death

**Fanfic Challenge: **Xena and Gabrielle reunited after being apart for a long time. Reason for being apart is flexible.

**Timeline Chosen:** Post FIN

* * *

That stench has a certain familiarity to it. You'd think by now I'd be at peace, but I snarled.

"Ares..."

And he laughed while the usual blue flash appeared before he did. "Xena, Xena, Xena..." he sighed dramatically.

"What do you want?"

"What is it that I _always_ want? Shouldn't you know by now?" he toured around me as if I'm a piece of exhibit. "What happened to that red outfit from Japa? You looked good in it."

I continued to glare at him as he pretended to ponder. "See I would go through all the times that you've escaped Death but I'm sure you know there's too many to count. So what makes you stay this time 'round?"

I adverted my gaze. "Did you miss me?" It was that silly grin again--the same one he had when he proposed. "Or are you coming to fulfilling your promise? Got tired of the Blabbering Bard?" I growled at him, but only to receive laughter.

"40,000 lives." The young voice was familiar. I spun around only to find Akemi standing there.

"Akemi! What are you doing here?"

"I... I couldn't move on." I cocked an eyebrow curiously at her. Whatever relationship we might have had ended a very long time ago, and the last time we met she seemed very clear about it. Akemi drew in a deep breathe and let her almond shaped eyes meet mine.

"There's something I have to tell you before I go." I waited wordlessly, mentally nudging her to go on. "I lied." She confessed.

"About what?" Suddenly I got the idea of where she was heading.

"The 40,000 lives? Once they're released from the evil Yodoshi, they move on. I... I only said that you have to stay dead so we can be reunited.--we never got the chance to find out how things would turn out the last time." A red blush was creeping up her cheeks. It'd be cute to know that she still has feelings for me after all this time if it hadn't put both Gabrielle and I through so much pain. But I know a little something about love, so I drew a deep breath and tried my best to let her down easily.

"Akemi, I thought you understood when I told you about Gabrielle. Gabrielle and I belong together, we're soul mates not because we want or choose to be, because we simply are. If what you say is true, I need to go back to her." Behind me, Ares' chuckle turned into a burst of laughter.

"What Xena, 40,000 lives will be forever condemned if you don't stay dead and you actually bought into that?" I ignored him.

"I'm so sorry, Xena, I should have never lied to you. Please, find it in your heart to forgive me?" Her eyes searched mine, the apology so sincere that I gave in. She smiled and bowed slightly in gratitude before departing.

A splash of pink sparkles entered as my late friend exited.

"Xena!" Aphrodite chirped even before her body formed fully. She rushed forward and embraced me. "Where's Gabrielle? But thank god you're alright! I heard the most _horrible_ rumor!" She rolled her eyes and waved her hands about exaggeratedly. Nearby, Ares rolled his eyes. "I thought you were dead! Head sliced clean off your neck and everything!"

I looked at her wordlessly, raised my eyebrows slightly and gave a small shrug. Then, Aphrodite gasped in realization, putting a hand to her chest.

"Does...does Gabby know?"

Ares looked like he would have strangled the life out of his sister if she wasn't the only other God left in Mount Olympus.

"Yes, she was there. But now, I have to get back to her. Can you help me?"

* * *

Swords hanging on the wall of castle shook, released themselves and flew aimlessly around the room. A few moments later, a white-haired man walked in and held his hands up and the swords stopped in midair.

"Enough! Show yourselves!" he demanded. Ares' laughter arrived first through the castle walls, followed by himself, then Aphrodite and I appeared.

"Ding-dong?" Ares chuckled.

"What is this?" The man turned his gaze to me. "Haven't you already got everything you wanted?"

"We need your help," I started when Ares held his hand up to cut me off. He'd only agreed to come when Aphrodite threatened never to speak to him again. Truth is, he would have chosen to help, but he's Ares, being an ass is what he does.

"Just another bite from one of your golden apples, Odin, and we'll be on our way."

Odin eyed the three of us suspiciously. "Give it up, Ares. The era of the Olympian gods are long gone, and I see myself to similar fate--it's only a matter of time. Haven't you heard? It's the rising of the One God."

"I don't want to be a God." I cut in.

"Then what do you want the golden apples for?" Now Odin's curious. I looked to Aphrodite, unsure of how to explain. Then, I stepped cautiously towards the King of Norse Gods.

"It's... it's a long story. But you see, I have to return to where I belong." I reached out to touch his face, but my fingers slipped through his flesh. He gasped. "Gabrielle--I can't let my soul mate go through the rest of life alone. If there is any way that I can have my life back, I'd do anything to get it. Anything Odin, _anything_."

Ares stepped up behind me and placed a hand on the hilt of his sword. "Now old man, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

"Pick the easy way, Odin," Grinhilda emerged from behind with the golden apples in her hand. "Besides, the whole world owed it to Xena if you think about it--without a god sitting for love and war, the world would've been in chaos. And you and I would never have found our way back into love again."

Finally giving in, Odin nodded.

* * *

"Gabrielle..." I whispered softly and planted a soft kiss to her forehead. She stirred, still holding the urn of my ashes in her embrace. I felt the ship rocking gently against the calm waves of the sea and smiled at the fond memories of Gabrielle and her sea-sickness.

"Gabrielle..."I tried again, an arm draped across her body, my hand stroked her cheek gently. Groggily, she started to wake.

"Xena...?"

"I'm here now, Gabrielle."

Blinking, she opened her eyes slowly and as her gaze met mine, she smiled.

"Am I dreaming?"

I shook my head with a smile. She looked warily to the urn in her hands. "But..."

I placed two fingers gently on her lips and her eyes widened at realization that I was telling the truth.

"Xena?" I nodded and like she had been awoken by a splash of cold water, she sat up and embraced me. "But how?"

Then she shook her head against my shoulders before I could start to explain. "It doesn't matter, you're here now. Please, tell me you're here to stay."

"I'm here to stay," I promised and allow the tears that welled up in my eyes to fall.

Gabrielle pulled back reluctantly and looked at me in a mix of tears and smiles, then with a small laugh she wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"Gabrielle?"

"Yes...?"

"It's my turn to spit into your mouth." I held a straight face and waited for the look of recognition to cross her face. Then, she laughed and I leaned in to kiss her fiercely.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Last bit is adapted from Coffee Talk 1 by Lucy Lawless and Renee O'Connor.


	6. Reunited

**Fanfic Challenge:** Gabrielle and Xena reunited after a long time apart. Reason for being apart is flexible.

**Timeline/Episode Adaptation** **Chosen:** The Prodical (Season 1)

* * *

I've traveled alone for four years ever since the tiny blond who touched my heart returned to Potedia, and I still think of her each night as I lay under the stars. It didn't make sense—she left Athens to return to me claiming that she'd rather live the adventures than tell them, then disappear for four years without a word. I stroked Argo's mane and hoped that she had found whatever she was looking for.

"I hope she still didn't think that she'll be a burden to me." I clicked my tongue and nudged Argo forward. It's been too long, I've decided, and I'm going to her.

Potedia was like any other villages--peaceful, colorful and filled with laughter. I was half hoping to see Gabrielle bent over a wall reeling a bucket of water up, she was no where in sight. Dismounting Argo, I led him to a stable and started my search. I felt strange stares on me and several shun their children far away from me. It must be my warrior outfit, I gathered, then an older man and several well-built men approached me. He was about to say something, then stopped as a look of recognition cross his face when our eyes met. Do I know him? I waited for him to say something, probably along the lines of "We don't want any trouble", but nothing came out.

"I..." he started, then looked to the confused men behind him.

"...yes?" I sighed. "Look, I'm not here looking for trouble, I don't want anything from you. I'm just looking for a friend of mine."

"I know, you're...you're Xena. You need to come with me."

Puzzled, I followed him.

We stopped in front of a hut that had a strange familiarity to it, then it hit me that this was Gabrielle's home, and the man is her father! Inside, a young girl with raven black hair opened the door, she nodded when she acknowledged my presence, then gestured for me to enter.

"That's okay, father, I'll take it from here." the girl said. She must be Gabrielle's sister, then.

"I'm Lila," she said to me as I approached. "You must be Xena. We've heard a lot about you." Then the interior of the room that greeted me took my breath away, and I wasn't even sure if it was a good way. Hanging on the walls were Gabrielle's scrolls and several paintings of me, of Gabrielle and I. _So, this is what she has been doing for four years?_

"In fact, almost all we've heard about is you." an elderly woman appeared from the kitchen. "I'm sorry, I'm Gabrielle's mother. We were told to expect you."

The scrolls and portraits hanging on the wall should have given me a sense of happiness that Gabrielle have been thinking of me, just like me of her, but there's a knot of anxiety that had started to build up in the pit of my stomach.

"Why? What did Gabrielle say?" I asked, but the fear of the answer was growing inside me. Her mother looked down.

"For a while," Lila started. "We've hated you. Ever since she followed you away and came back, you're all she talked about. War, saving people, helping villages..."

"The girl we wished for her to grow up into was so far from what she'd become." Her mother added. "But from the way she talks about you, and the time she spent with you, we saw how happy it made her and how the light in her eyes shone."

"We joked that if we're out of candles in the house at night, we'll make her talk about you and use the light in her eyes to light the house." Lila chuckled, but the sound was entangled with a tight sob. I started to panic.

"Where is Gabrielle?" I felt my throat closing up. I was slowly coming to realize the situation, but I refuse to believe it until I hear it from them.

"She left about three winters ago, _'to the Amazons'_ she said. Then about 5 moons later a group of ladies showed up at our door." Lila started.

"Ephiny, she said."

"Ephiny...." I repeated subconsciously.

"You know her?" Lila asked curiously and I nodded. The desperation to know more must have shown in my eyes as she went on. "She said... Gabrielle was killed defending the Amazons, and her final words were _'Tell Xena I love her.'_ Ephiny also said that Gabrielle was very sure you will come looking for her eventually--she was right."

"But I was too late..." I mumbled and legs gave way as I stumbled down onto the chair behind me.

"I'm so sorry, Xena." Her mother consoled, putting her hand above mine in a form of comfort.

"No..." I shook my head. "_I'm_ sorry. I'm sorry I took her away from you, took her so far from what she was to become."

This time, Lila came up behind me and stroked my shoulders gently. "No, you gave her life. Thank you."

"Ephiny.... I need to see her." I said, fearing to blink for it will release the tears that were welled up in my eyes. It surprised me--how this little girl had made me feel. But after all, she had pounced along and kept me on a straight arrow, her innocence reminded me of the redemption that I seek and that she represented the many little girls in the villages I've destroyed, the fear and terror I had forced into their eyes. The memory of her that I held for the past four years ever since she left was what kept me sane, and I had kept hoping that she'll come back to me eventually. With a grateful smile to Lila and her mother, I headed back to the stable and collected Argo.

* * *

As I rode through the Amazons land, I was aware of being followed--but they were all Amazons, perching over the branches of the trees with their feathered masks as if deciding if they should attack. Then I realize they were, in a way, escorting me, but their positions in the trees puzzled me. I came into a clearing to be greeted by a line of Amazons with their weapons drawn. Then, those in the trees flipped gracefully to the ground between us and pulled off the masks. Immediately, the others dropped to their knees. With a wave of her hands, the leader dismissed the group and turned around.

"Ephiny."

"Xena. We've been waiting for you."

At the sound of my name, the Amazons that she entered with dropped to their knees at her cue.

"My queen," they greeted in unison.

With a frown, I dismounted Argo. "Get up, I'm not your queen!"

Ephiny looked up and offered a hand. "Come with me." And I did.

"I'm sure you know by now what happened to Gabrielle, and that she had chosen to give her Rite of Cast to you--if you will accept it." Ephiny said as she led me to a hut. "This was Gabrielle's hut. She believed so strongly that you will come for her one day that I made a vow to keep her things the way it has been, and also as a memory to what a great Queen she was when she was with us."

"Ephiny, you know I'm not taking the Rite of Cast. I'm not cut out for this." I explained, but she placed a scroll in my hands.

"But I also know that you have the Amazon spirit in you, whether you acknowledge that or not."

"What is this?" I waved the scroll in my hand.

"It was addressed to you," then she shrugged. "No one read it. I'll give you a moment alone."

I nodded gratefully as she made her exit.

_"Xena, _

_I'm so sorry I didn't return to your side, but know that every moment in my life, I think of you. After Potedia, I felt that I needed to visit the Amazons, and I had plans to return to you but they needed my help. The war had hit them fierce, and I must admit that I don't know how long I'll be here, but... if you're reading this, you'll know that I'm gone. _

_You brought light into my life, Xena. I'll never forget that--you're the best friend that I have. _

_I'll love you forever. _

_- Gabrielle. __  
__I'll be waiting for you on the Other Side."_

"I love you too, Gabrielle."

* * *

It was just before the break of light when I reached a clearing not far from the Amazons' huts with a dead moose on the back of my shoulders--I had to see her at least one more time. It's been four years, and whether she had moved on or not, I know I have to try. With only her in my heart and mind, I began the ritual. The chants left my lips like a flat-toned melody as I feel my soul slowly become one with nature, the colours around me danced with a dizzying mesmerisation and it wasn't before long that my body fell limp on the grass. The swirling vision of the sky above me succumbed to darkness before brightening again, and I know I have travelled to the other side.

The land around me was barren with a few trees in the distance. I sat up groggily and shield my eyes from the brightening skies and surveyed my surroundings. Then, a dark figure came between the light and myself and held a hand out. Cautiously, I looked up, but the light had blocked the features of her face. I haven't been a friend of the Amazons until the most recent of my life, but I can never be too cautious.

"I've been waiting for you," she said, then pulled me up.

"Gabrielle!" The mix feelings of relief and recognition washed over me as I pulled my friend into a tight hug. "I know this will sound horrible but I'm so glad you haven't moved on."

"I had to see you at least one more time," I feel her smile against my back as she took in my scent greedily. "I know you'd find me eventually."

Ephiny! Over here!"

Ephiny ran towards the limp body on the ground and pressed two fingers against the neck.

"How long?"

"Too long," Ephiny reported. "We have to wake her up now."

Leaning foward, Ephiny slapped Xena's face gently. "Xena, you have to wake up now."

* * *

In the Nether World, I heard a voice calling out to me, and as it got louder, so did Gabrielle.

"It's Ephiny," Gabrielle thought out loud. "You have to go now, Xena."

I shook my head stubbornly. "I don't have to. There's nothing for me on the other side, Gabrielle. _You_ brought light into the darkness of my life, you showed me the right way and without you, I'll be lost."

"You did fine while I was gone." She argued, desperate for me to get back.

"Only because I thought of you--"

"Then keep thinking of me. I will hear you, Xena, you know that."

I held on to her hand tightly. "No, Gabrielle. I'm not leaving without you."

Smiling gently, Gabrielle reached out and cup her hands on the side of my face, then planted a soft kiss on my lips.

"Go now, my love. I'll still be here when you come."

* * *

"Xena! Wake up, Xena!" Ephiny shouted. "Get me some water."

Then a cold shower of water splashed onto the limp body. It jerked twice, Ephiny felt for a pulse again.

"Nothing," She sighed.

"There's not much time left..." one of the Amazons started and Ephiny snapped.

"Do you think I don't know that?! Get me more water!"

* * *

I continued the kiss, refusing to let go. A cold, awakening wave washed over me followed by a moment of nausea and I pulled back from the kiss, gasping.

"They're trying to bring me back."

"Then you have to go. They need their Queen, Xena."

"I'll never be Queen of Amazon, and you know that Gabrielle. Ephiny will do a much better job than I can. I'll never--" another cold shower and dizziness washed over me. I held on to Gabrielle's hand tightly. "I'm not going, Gabrielle, and that's final."

"But you don't belong here. It's not your time--"

"_You_ were taken before your time, and where I belong is by your side. I love you, Gabrielle--we belong together." I searched her eyes and know that she feels the same. "If the Gods have a problem with that, they'll have to bring both of us back from the dead."

* * *

"Ephiny..." the Amazon placed a hand gently on Ephiny's shoulders as she continued to pound at Xena's dead chest.

"She's gone, Ephiny..."

"Nooooo!"


End file.
